


Dream's Awakening

by AmeliaBaggins



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaBaggins/pseuds/AmeliaBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble<br/>Yami Yugi has nightmares, who will be there to comfort him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream's Awakening

She stepped out to join him on the balcony. Her hands holding a sheet flush against her bare body. "Did you have another dream?" She asked quietly as she studied him. There was a long silence and then the man nodded, his own hands gripping the rail firmly. "What was it about?" She asked quietly. Another pause, "You." He said it rather simply but the emotion in his voice gave her pause. She took a breath, "And?" She asked as she stepped closer behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at her, his violet eyes hidden in the darkness making it nearly impossible to read his expression. "You died." He said eventually before turning back to look up at the night sky. Her heart clenched within her chest and she moved to slip her arms around his middle. "It was just a dream." She whispered against his neck. She felt him shiver in response and her arms tightened in reflex. "It felt real." He said quietly almost contemplatively. She pressed a gentle kiss against his neck, "I'm here, and I'll never leave you." She whispered, meaning each word she said. He turned to look at her rather angrily just then, his hand gripping her shoulders tightly. "Don't say that." He growled before he ducked his head and avoided looking into her eyes. "We can't know what will happen." He added, his hands relaxing on her skin and kneading the skin beneath his fingertips. She sighed, "No, but right now we have each other. And that to me is enough." She told him firmly. He studied her wordlessly before he pressed a heated kiss against her temple. She smiled up at him as her arms moved to wrap around his neck, the sheet that had been covering her body now falling away. He moved his arms to hold her in his arms before bending down and kissing her tenderly. The nightmares were left alone that night, and were never mentioned again.


End file.
